


歸巢

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 普羅米亞ONLY 2 無料
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里加 - Relationship, 里歐加洛 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	歸巢

經歷不曉得第幾次被加洛拒絕同居，里歐已經從最初的受打擊到僅是微微歎息。明明已經是戀人了，該做的也都做過了，卻總是走不到那一步。

想同居也並不是安什麼不好的心眼，只是想在太陽升起，新的一天開始時最先向自己喜愛的那個人道早安，或是在夕陽西沈時，牽著他的手一同回去，平淡且溫柔的一同在沙發上依偎，然後在夜晚入眠時，與他一同蓋上被子入眠。

這種有人等著他回去，有個能讓自己安心的歸宿，前身為浪跡漂泊躲避追捕的燃燒者總是莫名渴望有盞燈火能代替普羅米亞指引自己方向。

他曾以為加洛會願意成為那盞燈，但現實卻總是得到避之惟恐不及的回應，而且理由五花八門，但沒有一個能說服自己兩人同居會是個問題。

既然無從說服，里歐不禁沮喪的想，一切的根本原因都是加洛打從心底不願意。

「抱歉，里歐。」  
「你不需要道歉，加洛·提莫斯，但我想知道你不願意的理由。」  
「嗯⋯⋯我覺得你同伴會寂寞。」

就沒有更好的藉口了嗎？他可沒有想照顧燃燒者時期的夥伴到一起洞房的程度。  
里歐一邊眉毛不悅的挑起，加洛也像感受到里歐的怒意，吶吶說幾句他去找露琪亞調整配備就倉皇離去。

里歐煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，柔軟滑順的金色髮絲在主人的蹂躪下變得凌亂，但依舊不減那張精緻臉龐的美麗程度。

完全不明白，加洛並不討厭自己，甚至連告白都是他先主動提起，為什麼當他想更進一步走下去而向他提出同居時，加洛反而會退縮？

他嘆了口氣，憤恨捶了下牆壁，強迫自己把加洛其實沒他認為的那般喜歡自己這想法一同捶打進消防隊的水泥牆裡。

「肯定是生活習慣很差，所以不好意思跟BOSS同居啦！怕被知道後就被拋棄。」  
「不然就是⋯⋯外遇了吧？本命藏在家裡，怕曝光才死命不肯答應BOSS的要求。」  
「什麼？都有了BOSS居然還敢出軌？現在我立刻帶球棒殺去消防小哥家裡！」  
「冷靜點，坎羅，對同僚出手要吃官司的。」

里歐原本想從前任幹部們的身上找到些蛛絲馬跡的可能性，現在卻很後悔自己找錯了人，除了不安感擴大外沒有任何助益。

他知道加洛是一個人住，無論是消防隊還是蹲在牢裡的古雷‧佛塞特都是這麼說，由這方面去想，梅斯說的外遇論雖然荒謬但也並非不可能。

里歐手環在胸前，眼神銳利的可怕，儘管理智在否定加洛並不是這樣的人，但心情卻隨著話語跟著盪到谷底，就連當初率領瘋狂燃燒者跟政府對抗時都沒讓他這麼不安過。

愛既是藥也是毒，只有真正品嘗過的人才明白這句話所言不假。俊美到宛如藝術品般的青年溫柔的表象裂開條縫，將過往瘋狂燃燒者首領狂暴的一面完全顯露出來。

這就是為什麼現在加洛會縮在牆角，驚愕帶點害怕被里歐蹬在牆上的腿斷了所有逃跑路線的原因，只因為被曖昧不明的回應逼得忍無可忍。  
「給我個能說服我的理由，加洛·提莫斯。」

加洛緊張的嚥下口水，意識到眼前的青年果真是當年的瘋狂燃燒者首領，就算少了普羅米亞火焰也完全不是吃素的。

「什、什麼理由？」  
「當初是你先向我告白的，怎麼我想更進一步加深關係跟你一起生活時，你就有這麼多理由推辭我？難道你有偷偷跟其他人交往還讓他住進家裡嗎？」  
「怎麼可能啊！我跟你保證我住的地方只有我一個人！」  
「那又是怎樣？告訴我真正原因，別讓我胡思亂想，加洛。」

里歐揪著加洛的衣領，強迫游移的那雙碧色面對自己。扭曲但依舊美得像藝術品的臉放大在眼前，紫寶石的雙瞳有某種魔力，像是要把他剖開來看個清楚似的，讓加洛無法再傻笑過去，吞吞吐吐說出實情。

「我只是……害怕。」

完全沒料想過的發言讓里歐停下動作，加洛繼續說，臉上的紅配著對自己懦弱的不甘心模樣在夕陽下熠熠生輝，意外地讓人心情好轉。

「一起住的話，什麼糟糕的樣子都會被看到吧？我不想里歐對我失望啊！你那麼好看，又很可靠，想要站在你旁邊的人有一大堆，比我優秀的傢伙也大有人在⋯⋯」

加洛單手遮住臉，似乎在氣憤自己的窩囊，自暴自棄將不像自己會考慮的種種都攤開。

「我們兩個比肯定是我比較喜歡你吧！就算缺點最剛開始可以忍受，到後面突然忍不下，一次爆發又怎麼辦？到時你像古雷一樣喊『不要叫我旦那！』一樣發飆說要分手，我那時候改還來得及嗎？光想想就很可怕啊！」

「等等，加洛，所以你的意思是⋯⋯？」  
「就是⋯⋯我只想讓你看到我完美的一面，好讓你能一直喜歡我。」

在加洛說出這句話時，身上沒有任何一寸肌膚不是紅的。

兒時的火災奪走了加洛的家人，也奪走無償享受他人喜愛的權利，加洛原以為自己並不在乎他人對自己的看法，直到心中有了在意的對象出現後，兒時那不夠優秀乖巧的孩子得不到愛的憂心才終於浮現出來。

那或許是這陽光般的青年，是加洛·提莫斯最不欲人知的陰暗面，而里歐·弗提亞在今日有幸將他全數挖掘出來。

真是讓人憤怒又欣喜，這等複雜情緒構成一張哭笑不得的容顏。

「我從一開始就沒看到你有什麼完美的一面，愚蠢的一面倒是不少。你自己也說了，自己是宇宙第一的滅火笨蛋，那就好好像個笨蛋一樣遵從內心所想的啊。」  
「那個不一樣啦！而且我是很認真在煩惱⋯⋯」  
「我也是很認真想跟你住一起，想要你成為我唯一的歸所，光就這一點我就有自信，我比你喜歡我的程度還要更喜歡你。」  
「里歐你說⋯⋯想要個可以回去的地方？」  
「嗯，沒有一個燃燒者不想的，我很幸運能遇到你，加洛。所以我想再問一次，我們同居好嗎？」

里歐拉開加洛的手，額頭抵著額頭，這姿勢讓他們都能看清楚彼此眼中的徬徨與認真。

加洛深吸一口氣，儘管內心還是猶豫，但里歐向他說了，想要個可以回去的地方，喜歡的人向他如此懇求，那就算面對恐懼也該想辦法實現，更何況其實⋯⋯

「嗯⋯⋯那改天，要一起去找房子了吧？」

里歐也是他想要的歸所。


End file.
